Female-exclusive equipment
, a common female-exclusive armor.]] is a special recurring subset of equipment dedicated towards female characters, and can only be equipped by them. They usually are very powerful pieces of equipment that provide special bonuses that are otherwise hard to obtain on other pieces of equipment. Common recurring equipment are the Minerva Bustier, Gold Hairpin, and occasionally the Ribbon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The first appearance of female-specific equipment in the series includes one helmet and armor. They are the Gold Hairpin and the Minerva Bustier. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Gold Hairpin and Minerva Bustier make a return in the sequel. They both have the same stats in this game as they have in its predecessor. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Gold Hairpin and Minerva Bustier make a return once again, and they both have the same stats as its predecessor. There is also the Mystic Veil, Rose Twine Dress, Pink Armor, Queen's Mask, Queen's Tights, and Queen's Gloves. Final Fantasy VI Helmets for females include the Hairband, Tiara, Mystery Veil, and Oath Veil; armor include the White Dress, Regal Gown, and Minerva Bustier; and Princess Ring for relics. Most of these pieces of equipment grants bonuses to Magic, either a low bonus of +1 or a high bonus of +5, while the Minerva Bustier provides a unique combination of bonuses for females, including +25% Maximum MP, a slew of stat bonuses, and various elemental resistances and nullification. The relic Princess Ring does not provide any stat bonuses when equipped, but it casts Protect and Shell when HP gets low. Final Fantasy VII There is only one piece of female-specific equipment in ''Final Fantasy VII, and that is the Minerva Band, which nullifies Fire, Ice, Gravity and Holy-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy IX The Minerva's Plate and Rubber Suit are the only pieces of armor that are female-exclusive, while several pieces of accessories can only be used by females, including the Ancient Aroma, the Angel Earrings, the Barette, the Cachusha, the Extension, the Maiden Prayer, and the Pearl Rouge. Each of the unique accessories raise the strength of a different element while equipped, while also providing various stat bonuses. The Lamia's Tiara can be equipped by Freya, Dagger, Quina, and Eiko. Final Fantasy Tactics Several pieces of female-exclusive equipment can be found in this game, including the first female-exclusive set of weapons being Bags, which includes the Croakadile Bag, the Pantherskin Bag, the Hydrascale Bag, and the Fallingstar Bag, as well as Cloths, being the Damask Cloth, Cashmere, and Wyrmweave Silk. Armor includes only the Minerva Bustier which protects against all elements either by nullifying or halving damage by them, while helmets include the Cachusha, the Barette, and the Ribbon, all of which provides excellent defenses against status effects otherwise impossible for males to protect against all at once. Curiously, the Ribbon can also be equipped by Cloud Strife, possibly as a reference to his crossdressing disguise in Wall Market. Various and powerful accessories are the Perfumes, including Cherche, Sortilége, Chantage, and Septième, all of which provides two positive statuses to females, with the Chantage being the most powerful out of the set of equipment, providing both Reraise and Regen on the same accessory. Onion Knights can also use female-exclusive equipment, even if they are male. Exclusive to the PSP version is the Tynar Rouge, which is only obtainable by completing the Agrias Birthday event, which provides Protect, Shell, and Haste, as well as boosting the power of Holy-elemental attacks and granting +3 Attack and Magic. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Several pieces of equipment are only available to the Viera race. These are all returning equipment, including the Cachusha, Barette, Ribbon, and Tiara. All but the Tiara provides multiple resistances to status effects as in ''Final Fantasy Tactics, while the Tiara provides a massive +20 Magic Resistance. Viera-exclusive weapons include the Rapier class of weapons. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Cachusha, Barrete, and Ribbon return as female-only helmets, providing great resistances against multiple statuses. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Two accessories, the Flower Bracer and the Jade Bracer, can only be equipped by females. The Flower Bracer grants Casting time -5, while the Jade Bracer grants Regen to its holder. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Several pieces of female-exclusive equipment are found within the game. Headgear include the Flower Barrettes, Maid Headband, Star Barrettes, Lamia Haircip, Blue Ribbon, Princess's Tiara, Nun's Wimples, Promise Veil, Head Maid's Hat, while the Povlov Mask is only available to female Lilties and the Minister's Glasses to female Selkies. Body armor include the Red Novice Habit, Maid Outfit, Blue Novice Habit, Dress and Apron, Red Maid's Outfit, Nun's Habit, Promise Dress, and Head Maid's Outfit, while the Sailor Outfit is exclusive to the female Clavat and Selkie, the Pavlov Clothes is exclusive to female Lilties, and the Minister's Robes is exclusive to female Selkies. Dissidia Final Fantasy A special set of equipment containing the Allure of Honey Combination is only usable by females, Cloud and Kefka. The equipment consists of the Sexy Cologne (weapon), Member's Card (hand), Blonde Wig (head) and Silk Dress (body). The equipment refers to the best combination of items used in the famous Crossdressing subquest in Wall Market in ''Final Fantasy VII, which is why Cloud is able to use them in addition to females. When all four pieces of the Allure of Honey set are worn, they increase Drop Rate and Battlegen Rate by 1.5x. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Allure of Honey set returns with the same effects as in the previous game, though its benefits are reworded as a +50% increase to Drop Rate and Battlegen Rate. All new female characters are able to equip the set in addition to the characters in the previous game, including Cloud and Kefka. Gallery